For My Beloved
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Demi gadis yang dicintainya, Gaara rela berhadapan dengan Hiashi untuk melamar putrinya. Dibumbui dengan sedikit kekacauan jelang pernikahan, tapi untung saja semua bisa berakhir bahagia. Sequel of Beautiful Thief. Birthday fic for onii-chan. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC berat, pendek, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Birthday fic for my beloved onii-chan  
><strong>

.

_Cathering, check._

Gaun pengantin, _check_.

Undangan, check.

Itulah yang sedang dilakukan Hinata menjelang hari bahagianya dengan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, Sabaku no Gaara. Putra bungsu Kazekage itu terlihat merengut saat mencoba jas pengantinnya. Bukan karena nggak bahagia, tapi karena...

"Aduuh... calon suamimu imyut begete sih, Hina-_chan_," Kakuzu nggak berhenti-berhentinya nyubit-nyubit pipi Gaara. Arrgghh... ingatkan Gaara untuk mencuci pipinya dengan air dari tujuh sumur nanti. Demi Jashin-_sama_, dia takut tangan Kakuzu akan menularkan bakteri jahat yang bisa merusak kemulusan pipinya.

"Eke baru tahu deh, Temari-_chan_ punya adik seganteng yey," kata Kakuzu masih gemes nowel-nowel pipi Gaara, "Kamu kok imyut banget sih Gaa-rakun."

Pemenggalan nama yang sangat INDAH! Bagus, Gaara bisa minta Temari memecat pegawainya yang satu ini.

"Aih, badannya bagus lho," kata Kakuzu penuh kekaguman saat Gaara melepas bajunya untuk mencoba pakaian yang lain. Tangan Kakuzu tergerak untuk menyusuri otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuh Gaara.

Plakk!

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" kata Gaara galak, "Ini masih orisinil tau!"

"Aduh, galaknya..." Kakuzu terlihat takut-takut, "Hey, Hina-_chan_. Berhati-hatilah. Yang seperti ini biasanya akan benar-benar menghabisimu di ranjang," kata Kakuzu mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar Hinata yang ada di bilik sebelah.

Hinata merona hebat. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ngapain sih kakek bangkotan ini buka rahasia sehala.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, kakek tua!" umpat Gaara memberikan _death glare_ gratisan pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu merinding disko. Sepertinya rumor yang bilang kalo Gaara lagi ngamuk itu nggak jauh beda sama panda yang nginjek paku payung itu memang benar.

Sakura hanya senyum-senyum mendengar keributan antara Gaara dan Kakuzu. Matanya beralih memandang Hinata yang tengah mencoba gaun pengantinnya yang memang terlihat agak rumit.

"Sudah kau ingatkan Gaara, dimana kau menyimpan popoknya?" tanya Sakura.

"Berapa kali lagi kau akan menyindirku, Sakura-chan?" Hinata balik bertanya pada sahabatnya, "Meski Gaara lebih muda dariku, aku yakin dia bisa bersikap dewasa. Jangan membuatku merasa seperti tante-tante yang akan menikahi keponakannya, Saku-chan."

"Astaga! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok," kata Sakura, "Kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari calon suamimu. Kurasa itu bukan masalah yang serius. Aku hanya masih belum bisa mempercayai, sahabatku yang tiga tahun lalu dibawa kabur dari pernikahannya, kini akan menikah dengan pemuda yang menculiknya saat itu."

"Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir," kata Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Ayahmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata tertegun. Ingatannya langsung kembali saat sebulan lalu Gaara datang melamarnya.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

"Saya datang untuk melamar Hinata. Boleh kan?" tanya Gaara _straight to the point._

Hyuuga Hiashi, inspektur kepolisian Konoha yang merupakan ayah Hinata itu melotot. Bocah merah ini, apa maksudnya bicara begitu. Memangnya dia tidak punya koleksi kata-kata yang lain?

Setidaknya Hiashi mengaharapkan kalimat saperti, "Dengan segala hormat, Hyuuga-_sama_. Saya bermaksud untuk melamar putri Anda untuk menjadi istri saya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anak saya. Satu-satunya wanita yang kepadanya akan saya persembahkan seluruh hati dan cinta saya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ingin saya bahagiakan. Gunung emas dan tambang berlian tidaklah sebanding dengan kecantikan dan kelembutan hatinya. Dan saya berjanji akan bla... bla... bla..."

Oh, Jashin-_sama_! Sepertinya Hinata harus mengingatkan ayahnya untuk tidak terlalu sering menonton telenovela atau Sendal yang Ditukar.

'Emangnya kamu punya apa? Depositomu berapa? Sanggup ngasih aku berapa cucu? Rambutmu kok merah sih? Sering panas-panasan ya? Panjangin rambutmu donk. Biar keren kayak aku sama Neji,' bermacam-macam pikiran bertumpuk di kepala Hiashi.

"Kamu masih kecil, Nak," kata Hiashi setelah mengamati Gaara dengan seksama.

Oh, tahukah kau Hiashi? Penampilan itu bisa menipu. Bukan salah Gaara kalau dia masih terlihat imut-imut kayak anak SMP meski umurnya udah 21 tahun.

"Saya sudah 21 tahun," Gaara mengeluarkan kartu mahasiswanya sebagai bukti otentik kalau ucapannya benar.

Detik itu juga _inner_ Hiashi langsung bilang, "Boleh juga kali ya. Kalau dia jadi menantuku, aku bisa memintanya memberiku resep awet muda biar aku kelihatan masih umur dua puluh tanpa beli Po**s Go** Ra*iance.

"Kenapa tidak datang dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Hiashi. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada inner-nya tadi.

"Mereka sibuk," jawab Gaara.

Pikiran Hiashi langsung mencari-cari siapa saja orang-orang Suna yang punya kesibukan luar biasa. Jangan-jangan Gaara ini anaknya Akasuna no Sasori, pemilik toko bahan bangunan terbesar di Suna yang dahulu kala sempat jadi kuli di Indonesia.

Bukan kuli bangunan kok, tapi kuli tinta.

"Siapa nama orang tuamu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Nggak tahu. Tapi orang-orang memanggilnya Kazekage," jawab Gaara.

Hah? Jadi Gaara anaknya Kazekage? Aduh, kenapa nggak bilang dari awal sih, Nak? Kalo tahu gitu kan Hiashi nggak usah repot muter-muter. Tinggal bilang ok saja.

"Baiklah. Kuterima lamaranmu. Lain kali datanglah bersama orang tuamu," pesan Hiashi.

Gaara tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aih, akhirnya dapet restu juga dari (calon) papi mertua.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

.

.

.

Kazekage mengerutkan alis saat melihat proposal yang diajukan Kiba. Memang bukan proposal kerja sama, tapi tetap saja membuat kakek dua cucu ini nyureng.

Ini terkait masalah hiburan yang akan disuguhkan di acara pernikahan. Kalau Kiba mengajukan nama _God Charlotte, Avenged Sevenfold_ atau_ Guns and Roses_ sih maklum. Gaara kan memang penyuka musik dari band-band itu.

Yang jadi masalah, kenapa Kiba ngajuin nama Bang Haji Rhama Melody dan Dewi Perssib buat ngisi acara?

"Saya serius Kazekage-_sama_. Gaara memang sedang tertarik dengan musik-musik melayu seperti itu," kata Kiba.

Kazekage membayangkan, bagaimana reaksi tamu-tamu kehormatannya kalau tiba-tiba disuguhi lagu cinta satu malam atau sekuntum mawar merah.

_A red rose which I gave for you in that night..._

Lagu sekuntum mawar merah itu mengalun dari ponsel kreditan milik Kiba. Ternyata Gaara yang menelponnya.

"Hei, Gaar," sapa Kiba, "Aku lagi ngeyakinin papamu nih. Kayaknya kita batal dangdutan semalam suntuk nih," curhatnya sedih.

Kazekage menyimak percakapan Kiba degan putra bungsunya.

"Tolong nyalakan speaker-nya," pinta Kazekage.

Kiba nurut. Mereka mendengarkan reaksi Gaara di seberang.

"Nggak bisa gitu donk. Hina-_chan_ aja setuju-setuju aja. Ntar deh aku sendiri yang bilang ke Papa. Kalo Papa masih nggak setuju, kita bikin acara terpisah aja deh. Pokoknya dangdut_ is never die!_" tukas Gaara.

Kazekage langsung pucat mendengar semangat masa muda putranya. Kiba meneriakkan kata '_Yes'_ berkali-kali ke udara. Astaga! Berteman dengan seorang dangduters ternyata berefek buruk buat Gaara.

.

.

.

Ini hari pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Gerbang berhiaskan bunga_ lilly_ menyambut kedatangan mereka. Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum, bahagianya saat melihat Gaara sudah menantinya di depan altar. Pria Sabaku itulah yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya. Ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak. Pria kuat yang akan menjaganya bagai harta karun yang sangat berharga. Sejauh ini acara berjalan dengan sangat baik. Gaara dan Hinata baru saja akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang akan mengikat mereka selamanya.

"Apa kau, Sabaku no Gaara, bersediakah kau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu? Menyayanginya dalam suka maupun duka. Mengasihinya dalam sehat maupun sakit. Mencintainya saat kaya maupun miskin?" Pendeta Hidan membacakan janji pernikahan.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Gaara yakin.

"Apa kau, Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Sabaku no Gaara sebagai suamimu? Menyayanginya dalam suka maupun duka. Mengasihinya dalam sehat maupun sakit. Mencintainya saat kaya maupun miskin?" Hidan menoleh pada Hinata.

"Be-bersedia," jawab Hinata lirih.

Selanjutnya Hidan mempersilakan Gaara untuk mencium Hinata sebagai pengesahan atas janji yang baru terucapkan. Temari sudah bersiap dengan kameranya saat Gaara memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata. Perut besar tak menjadikan halangan bagi wanita yang telah menjadi istri Nara Shikamaru ini untuk berpartisipasi di pernikahan adiknya. Temari ikut tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan pernikahan adiknya dengan wanita yang teramat dicintainya.

"Lihat deh," Shikamaru memberi isyarat agar istrinya melirik Hiashi dan Neji yang terlihat memandang poenuh kekaguman pada Gaara. Temari bertambah lega. Setidaknya rumor yang bilang kalau duo Hyuuga itu sanagt protektif dan tidak rela Hinata dimiliki orang lain itu tidaklah benar.

Oh, andai saja Temari tahu apa yang dipikirkan duo Hyuuga ini.

"Ternyata rambut merah itu keren juga ya. Lain kali aku akan mengajak Neji untuk mengecat rambut kami dengan warna merah biar keren kayak menantuku."

.

.

Owari

.

.

Tadinya saya nggak niat buat publish ini karena Beautiful Thief aja belum kelar. Tapi karena teman baik saya rikues buat ulang tahunnya, ya akhirnya saya bikin juga. Buat Petapa Genit-san, ini fic yang dikau minta.

Petapa Genit: Lemonnya mana?

Author: Bikin aja sendiri. Kau kan tahu imouto-mu ini sukanya jeruk manis, bukan lemon. Kuasa author berlaku disini

Petapa Genit: *diem*

Kalo agak bingung dengan ucapan Sakura "Sahabatku yang dibawa kabur dari pernikahannya tiga tahun lalu" penjelasannya ada di Beautiful Thief chapter depan yang sekarang masih saya kerjakan.

Anyway, semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan.

Mind to give me review or concrit?

Molto Grazie.


End file.
